


The one where Ogata needs a coffee

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Coffee, Gen, Humor, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-22
Updated: 2007-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Shortfic/Drabble: Round zb3 - Prompt sweet written for hngprompts on LJ ( community. )<br/></b></p><p>Daisy did a awesome podfic here: http://ihikago.livejournal.com/18899.html#comments</p>
    </blockquote>





	The one where Ogata needs a coffee

**Author's Note:**

> **Shortfic/Drabble: Round zb3 - Prompt sweet written for hngprompts on LJ ( community. )  
> **
> 
> Daisy did a awesome podfic here: http://ihikago.livejournal.com/18899.html#comments

**Shortfic/Drabble: Round zb3 - Prompt sweet written for hngprompts on LJ ( community. )  
**

 **Title:** The one where Ogata needs a coffee.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Genre:** Introspective  
 **Characters:** Hikaru, Touya, Isumi, Ochi, Nase, Ogata  
 **Summary:** You can analyse a go player by their food and attitude to.  
 **WordCount:** 299

It had long been that whenever a match occurred in the room of darkness, go pros would gather in an adjacent room to watch and discuss the game.

There had always been a few titbits placed out - as a courtesy to any pros who might reside within.

It was a natural step to add a kettle, tea and coffee, a lifesaver during the cold winter months, saving lazy players a trip to the warm drink dispensers downstairs.

It was Hikaru who started the new trend - constantly running late, he started bringing instant ramen - by adding hot water he had a quick (and delicious he would argue) meal that appeared to fuel even more bizarre and brilliant insight into matches.

Akira in true rival fashion followed suit by doing what was essentially the same thing in a completely opposite manner - by bringing in his own tea which he hoarded sipped primly and disapprovingly in time to Hikaru's slurps.

Possibly inspired, or driven mad by what had turned into quiet warfare, the younger players started bringing their own food as well - Waya sushi from down the road, Ochi now enjoyed his own miso soup.

But it wasn't until Isumi, who had politely offered a taro bun to Ogata, that they had received a reaction from the older pros on the going ons in the room. Ogata had taken one look at the sweet purple pastry and had actively blanched, hurriedly stepping back to make himself a strong black coffee, while covering his actions by making a comment about how he "thought only girls could eat things that sweet."

But Waya would swear until he was black and blue, that Ogata had gone straight to the French pastry shop after, well know for it's sweet delicacies and emerged with a suspiciously large bag.


End file.
